Cappy Town/The Journey Begins
(After the house crash-landed, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki got up, recovering from the crash. Noticing something blocking the window, they decided to see what’s going on) Satsuki: I wonder what happened? (They walked out the room and towards the front door, carefully avoiding a lot of debris on the floor. At the front door, Satsuki opened it slowly and to their surprise, they walked slowly in amazement to find themselves in a strange colorful village with lots of mushroom houses and four colored brick roads, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. They looked around some more until Satsuki broke the silence) Satsuki: Guys, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore. Kanta: My sentiments exactly. (Mei nodded in agreement as she continued to look around in amazement. In the bushes, tiny figures watched them in curiosity) Mei: We must be over the rainbow. Satsuki: I was thinking that, too, Mei. Kanta: Without a doubt. (They suddenly noticed two huge blue bubbles floating towards them slowly. They backed off a little, and saw to their surprise, the bubbles vanishing to reveal two beautiful young women. One has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue hairband, a blue sparkling dress with long see-through silk sleeves and carrying a magic wand. She is the Blue Fairy. The second is a blonde with blue eyes and a blue headband as well, but wearing a black choker, a blue short-sleeved ball dress, light blue arm gloves, and light crystal blue glass slippers. She is Cinderella. The children became surprised upon seeing them) Satsuki: (Narrowing her eyes at Mei and Kanta) Now I know we’re not in Kansas. (Kanta and Mei nodded in agreement. Cinderella and the Blue Fairy came up to them with gentle smiles and spoke up to them) Blue Fairy: Are you good witches and a wizard, or bad witches and a wizard? (Confused at first, the children realized they’re talking to them) Satsuki: Oh, you mean us? (Cinderella and the Blue Fairy nodded) Satsuki: Actually, we’re not witches nor a wizard. Mei: My name is Mei Kusakabe. And she’s my sister, Satsuki. And this boy is Kanta Ogaki, and we’re from Kansas. Cinderella: So, we see. (She and the Blue Fairy noticed Yuki wagging her tail happily at them) Blue Fairy: And this little one is…? Satsuki: That’s mine and Mei’s dog, Yuki. And she’s very cute. Cinderella: (Giggles) I can tell. Anyway, the Toads called me and my sister here because they saw you three drop a house on Narissa the Wicked Witch of the East. Blue Fairy: And there’s the house, and here you three are, and there’s the feet and arm of what’s left of Narissa herself. (She points her wand at a pair of feet and an arm sticking out from under the house. The feet are wearing a pair of red slippers with red sparkling gems all over, the arm has a sparkling orange yellow gem bracelet, and laying next to them is a blue newsboy hat covered in sparkling blue gems. Surprised, the children realized that the house killed her when it crashed) Kanta: Are we murderers by accident? Cinderella: Thankfully, no. Blue Fairy: And the Toads wonder if you’re good witches and a wizard, or bad witches and a wizard. Satsuki: Well, no on those. We don’t have magic. Mei: And besides, witches are normally old and ugly! (They heard giggling suddenly) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: What’s that? Blue Fairy: The Toads. They are laughing because my sister here and I are good witches. Cinderella: That’s right. My name is Cinderella the Good Witch of the South. Blue Fairy: And I’m Blue Fairy the Good Witch of the North, but you can call me Blue. (Realizing from the two good witches’ explanation, the children spoke up apologetically) Mei: Sorry. We had no idea you were witches. Kanta: Let alone good ones. Satsuki: Especially beautiful ones. Cinderella: Normally, bad witches are ugly. Blue Fairy: And there are some good ugly witches and bad beautiful witches as well. Satsuki: And about that witch the house killed? Cinderella: (Gladly answering) The Toads are now grateful to you three because you freed them from Narissa’s rule. Kanta: Are the Toads like…? Cinderella: No, not like frogs. Blue Fairy: They’re mushroom people. Satsuki: Mushroom people? (The Toads giggled again) Mei: So that explained the mushroom houses. Blue Fairy: Exactly. This is Toad Town in the Land of Oz. Cinderella: And you three are the Toad’s National Heroes. (Cinderella and the Blue Fairy then turned to the bushes and beckoned gently) Cinderella: It’s alright, little ones. Blue Fairy: You can all come out and thank them. (Then they began singing as the Toads, described earlier as little mushroom people, came out slowly and happily. Four of them are Toad of the Lollipop Guild, Toadsworth the mayor, Toadette of the Lullaby League, and Captain Toad the coroner) Blue Fairy: Come out, come out Wherever you are And meet the young children Who fell from a star (Cinderella and the Blue Fairy then escorted Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki to the stand to make their announcement as the Toads gathered) Cinderella: They fell from the sky They fell very far And Kansas they say Is the name of the star Toads: Kansas they say Is the name of the star Blue Fairy: They bring you good news Or haven’t you heard? Cinderella: When they fell out of Kansas A miracle occurred (Once at the stand, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta began their explanation through song) Satsuki: It really was no miracle What happened was just this Mei: The wind began to switch The house to pitch Kanta: And suddenly the hinges Started to unhitch Satsuki: Just then, the witch To satisfy an itch Children: Went flying on her broomstick Thumbing for a hitch Toad 1: And oh, what happened Then was rich Toads: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Wicked Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Wicked Witch (They began dancing in celebration as a horse-drawn carriage approached the children and Yuki) Toads: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Wicked Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Wicked Witch (Satsuki, picking up Yuki, Mei, and Kanta turned to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy for support on the carriage, and they nodded at them to board. Getting happy, the children and Yuki boarded the carriage) Toads: Who began to twitch And was reduced To just a stitch Of what was once The Wicked Witch (After boarding, the children and Yuki were cheered on by the Toads. Then Toads 2 and 3 approached them, with Toad 3 giving Satsuki a bouquet of flowers) Toad 2: We thank you very sweetly For doing this so neatly Toad 3: You’ve killed her so completely That we thank you very sweetly Blue Fairy: Let the joyous news be spread Cinderella: The wicked old witch at last is dead (The Toads cheered again and the carriage is then driven to Toad Hall as the Toads sang) Toads: Ding-Dong the witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead (Arriving at Toad Hall, Toadsworth approached with some Toads by him and Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki disembarked from the carriage and walked up to them) Toadsworth: As mayor of the Toad City In the county of the land of Oz I welcome you most regally Toad 4: But we’ve got to verify it legally To see Toadsworth: To see Toad 4: If she Toadsworth: If she Toad 4: Is morally, ethically Toad 5: Spiritually, physically Toad 6: Positively, absolutely Toadsworth and Toads: Undeniably and reliably dead (Captain Toad then approached with a scroll) Captain Toad: As coroner, I must confer I thoroughly examined her And she’s not only merely dead She’s really most sincerely dead (Happy to hear this, Toadsworth and the Toads made their happy announcement) Toadsworth: Then this is the day of independence For all the Toads and their descendants Toad 4: If any Toadsworth: Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked old witch at last is dead (The Toads cheered and then sang and danced) Toads: Ding-Dong the witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead (After dancing a bit, they then stopped and cleared the way for Toadette and Toads 7 and 8 ballet dancing and bowing to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Toadette and Toads 7 and 8: We represent the Lullaby League The Lullaby League The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League We wish to welcome you to Toad Town (They backed away after their performance to let Toad and Toads 9 and 10 present a big lollipop to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Toad and Toads 9 and 10: We represent the Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild And in the name of the Lollipop Guild We wish to welcome you to Toad Town (The Toads then cheered again) Toads: We welcome you to Toad Town Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Toadsworth turned to the children and Yuki and made a proud announcement for them) Toadsworth: From now on, you’ll be history Toad 4: You’ll be his Toad 5: You’ll be his Toad 6: You’ll be history Toads: And we will glorify your names Toadsworth: You’ll be busts Toad 4: Be busts Toad 5: Be busts Toads: In the Hall of Fame (Happy to hear that they’ll build a bust of each of them, Satsuki, with Yuki in her arms, Mei, and Kanta returned to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy at the stand as the Toads sang and danced) Toads: Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Suddenly, a green flame explosion emerged from the ground, and out came two evil-looking women and a black evil-looking raven, making the Toads stop singing and dancing upon noticing, panic, and lay on the ground for protection, and Satsuki to drop the flower bouquet and lollipop. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got concerned as the two women and the raven noticed them and then looked over at Narissa’s body. The first woman was green skinned with brown eyes, red lips, and red nails, and wearing a black horn helmet, a black robe-like dress with purple trimmings, a gold green gem ring on her left index finger, and black shoes and wields a gold magic green orb wand. She is Maleficent. The other woman has pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Maleficent’s beauty-vain and magic greed-oriented partner. And the raven with them has black feathers, a yellow beak, pink eyebags underneath the eyes, and yellow legs and talons. He is Diablo, Maleficent’s pet raven. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got confused suddenly and whispered to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy) Satsuki: (Whispering) I thought you said she was dead. Mei: (Whispering) And who’s that other woman? Kanta: (Whispering) And what’s that raven with them? Cinderella: (Whispering) Narissa the Wicked Witch of the East is dead. But that’s her sister, Maleficent the Wicked Witch of the West. Blue Fairy: (Whispering) And that other woman with her is her partner, Hunter J. And that raven with them is Maleficent’s pet raven named Diablo. In fact, those two are worse than Narissa is. (Angered at Narissa’s dead body, Maleficent, with Diablo perched on her shoulder, and Hunter J approached Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Cinderella, and the Blue Fairy in anger) Maleficent: Who killed my sister? Hunter J: Yes, who killed Narissa the Wicked Witch of the East? (Maleficent points at Yuki and the children accusingly) Maleficent: Was it you three and that cur? (Realizing they were spoken to, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta spoke up in defense and anger) Satsuki: Well, yeah. We killed her! Mei: Even though it was an accident, she deserved it! Kanta: That’s right! Maleficent: Well, little pretties, my partner and I can cause accidents, too! Hunter J: So prepare yourselves! (Suddenly, Cinderella and the Blue Fairy intervened) Cinderella: Are you forgetting the Ruby Slippers? Blue Fairy: As well as the Topaz Bracelet and the Sapphire Hat? (Realizing, Maleficent, Hunter J, and even Diablo smirked evilly) Maleficent: Oh, yes. I forgot. Hunter J: Let’s get them. (They turned back to Narissa’s body to retrieve the items when they saw, to their shock, that they vanished, courtesy of the Blue Fairy’s wand combined with Cinderella’s magic) Hunter J: They’re gone! Maleficent: The Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, and Sapphire Hat! Where are they? Give them back or we’ll…! Cinderella: Or you’ll what? (The Blue Fairy and Cinderella then casted their wand and magic again and this time, the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, and the Sapphire Hat magically appeared on Satsuki’s feet, replacing her blue shoes, Mei’s right wrist, and Kanta’s head, replacing his own hat, respectively, much to their surprise) Blue Fairy: There they are and there they’ll stay. (The children got confused on why they received them) Satsuki: Neither of us don’t understand. Cinderella: They’re gifts. Narissa, Maleficent, and Hunter J stole them for themselves upon their creation. Blue Fairy: (Agreeing) And seeing how you defeated Narissa, you deserve them, to protect you from their wrath. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Confused) What? Maleficent: Give them back right now! Hunter J: They are of no use to you! Maleficent: Now give them back at once! (Hunter J went to grab the Topaz Bracelet and the Ruby Slippers from Mei and Satsuki, but two magical force fields knocked her back, much to her, Maleficent, and Diablo’s shock. Diablo tried to snatch the Sapphire Hat from Kanta, but the same thing that happened to Hunter J happened to him too. Recovering, Hunter J got angry while a glaring Diablo landed back on Maleficent’s shoulder) Hunter J: Why you…! Blue Fairy: It’s no use. The items won’t let you take them from their owners. Kanta: So that means we’re keeping them? (The Blue Fairy and Cinderella then turned to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Blue Fairy: Yes. Keep a hold of them for protection. Cinderella: For they’re extremely powerful. And you wouldn’t want them to fall into the wrong hands, right? (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta understood) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Okay. (Maleficent and Hunter J snapped at Cinderella and the Blue Fairy) Maleficent: Stay out of this, Cinderella and Blue! Hunter J: Or we’ll fix you up good! Blue Fairy: Heh. Rubbish, you have no power here anymore. Cinderella: Now begone, before somebody drops a house on you two! (Looking at the sky in angry shock at first, Maleficent and Hunter J glared daggers at Cinderella and the Blue Fairy) Maleficent: Very well. Hunter J: We’ll just bide our time for now. (The two evil witches then turned to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki in anger) Maleficent: And as for all four of you, it’s true I can’t attend to you here and now as Hunter J and I hoped. Hunter J: But just try to stay out of our way. Just try. Maleficent and Hunter J: We’ll get you, our pretties. And your little dog, too! (They cackled evilly and they and Diablo disappeared in green flames and when the flames cleared, they were gone. The Toads then got up slowly) Cinderella: Well, they’re gone obviously. Blue Fairy: And what a smell of sulfur. (The two then turned to the children and Yuki) Blue Fairy: We’re afraid you three made a bad enemy to Maleficent and Hunter J. Cinderella: The sooner you’ll get out of Oz all together, the safer you’ll sleep. Satsuki: Well, we’d give anything to get out of Oz altogether. Mei: Yeah. Kanta: And where’s Satsuki’s shoes and my hat? Cinderella: They’re in your own bags. (Satsuki puts Yuki down and she and Kanta checked their backpacks to find the blue shoes and white hat safely tucked away in there) Kanta: Well, we’ll be darned. (Then they closed up their backpacks and put them back on their backs) Satsuki: Anyway, which way should we get back to Kansas? Mei: Is there a bus stop nearby? Blue Fairy: Afraid not. Cinderella: And besides, Oz is surrounded by a perilous desert no one could get through. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got disappointed) Kanta: That’s a bummer. Cinderella: However, there is one person who could help you get home. Blue Fairy: And he is called the Wizard of Oz. Satsuki: The Wizard of Oz? Mei: Is he good or wicked? Blue Fairy: He is good, but very mysterious. Cinderella: He lives in Emerald City and it’s far away from here. Blue Fairy: Do you have any broomsticks to fly there? Satsuki: Nope. Kanta: And besides, we need the exercise to walk there anyway. Mei: I’m good with that. (Satsuki and Yuki nods in agreement) Cinderella: Then, the Toads will see you off safely at the edge of Toad Town. Blue Fairy: And remember, never lose the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, nor the Sapphire Hat at all times, or you’ll be at the mercy of Maleficent and Hunter J. Cinderella: And for extra protection, Blue and I will give you a special kiss on the forehead. (They both kissed the children on their foreheads, giving them extra protection) Satsuki: So how do we get to Emerald City? Cinderella: It’s easy. All you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road. Blue Fairy: That’s right. (Noticing the start of the Yellow Brick Road, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki walked over to it) Kanta: But what if we reach a forked road? Blue Fairy: There are thankfully signs pointing the way to Emerald City at forked roads. Cinderella: So no worries. Just follow it and you’ll be there in no time. Cinderella and Blue Fairy: And remember, you can overcome impossible things with wisdom, love, courage, and intelligence. (The children nods) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Okay. Cinderella and Blue Fairy: Goodbye. (They vanished in their bubbles and they flew away as the Toads waved goodbye) Toads: Goodbye! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta shrugged) Satsuki: I guess in this world, people come and go so quickly. (The children and Yuki noticed the start of the Yellow Brick Road they’re standing on and began to walk on it slowly step-by-step) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (They looked at the Toads) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (The Toads nodded) Toadsworth: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Toad 4: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Toad 11: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Toad 12: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Then the Toads began singing as they see off Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki as they walked merrily out of Toad Town following the Yellow Brick Road) Toads: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Road You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz You’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Then the Toads and Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta bidded goodbye to each other and after that, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki began to walk down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City in hopes to get back home to Kansas) Coming up: At Hunter J’s tower, a mysterious witchling girl named Kiki hopes to get her mother’s permission to see the mysterious lights that glow in the sky on the night of her birthday every year at Emerald City. At the same time, a boy named Tombo, who dreams of becoming a mechanic on flying things, is hired by Emerald City’s King Phillip and Queen Aurora to find their lost princess daughter, who was taken mysteriously as a baby. Also, Satsuki becomes mixed with amazement with the land of Oz and homesickness for Kansas, much to Mei, Kanta, and Yuki’s concern. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies